1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic products, and more particularly, to a remote control module and a portable electronic apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic gaming has been popular in recent years. In a typical electronic gaming machine, a remote control module is connected to a main unit of the electronic gaming machine by a cable. The remote control module generally includes a control panel with several buttons and joysticks thereon. When playing a game, a user presses the buttons or moves the joysticks to remotely control the main unit of the electronic gaming machine. However, after frequent use of the buttons and the joysticks, the mechanical parts therein tend to get worn out, thus degrading the precision of the remote control and the gaming experience of the user.
On the other hand, cell phones have been widely used by consumers for many years. A typical cell phone generally includes a keypad. A user presses buttons on the keypad to dial a phone number. However, in some emergency situations, it is not convenient or even possible to press the buttons.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a remote control module and a portable electronic apparatus having the same which can reliably achieve precise remote control and dialing phone numbers without using a keypad.